User talk:Chrismh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cooking Mama Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chrismh page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Hey! :) Hey Chris! I'm Ariana. I absolutely LOVE Cooking Mama. It's one of my favorite games! :D I saw your request on Community Central. When you adopt it, can you make me an admin, please? :) Thanks, XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) Yay, thanks :) XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:01, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey Chris! Can you make me an admin now? Thanks! :) XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) ::XD Don't worry, I won't abuse it. :) I can go on maybe every week. Ariana Grande Forever :) 1. I want to be an admin because I love Cooking Mama. 2. Maybe to edit a few things and make templates. 3. Of course! 4. Yes. 5. Yes, I do. 6. Yes, I would. Ariana Grande Forever :) ::Okay, I'll make sure to talk to you about it. Why does it say that I'm not an admin? Ariana Grande Forever :) ::Ok, thanks. Ariana Grande Foreve *hey do you know how to make a category. if you know tell me, I'm trying to make a category where you can see the charaters on Cooking Mama: Cook Off but i don't see it in the categories. this is the link is Cooking Mama Cook Off Charaters. - User:Carfter396 What Category section and/or pages shall i put it - User:Carfter396 How to change your name on wiki aka your user name - User:Carfter396 which category section should i put "Cooking Mama Cook Off Charaters" in? User:Carfter396 I add Male and female on the page, now what do i have to do? User:Carfter396 Charaters,female and male - User:Carfter396 Charaters:Albert,Greman Friend,Natasha,Ivan,Clara,David,Kate,Maylee,Sakura,Spanish Friend,English Friend,Indian Friend and Marco - User:Carfter396 Talk Page Karsad147 04:40, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:Thanks! You're welcome, Chris! Would it be fine to call me Issa? 'Cause I'm used to be called to being called to my real nickname. I might go back to work with the CM5 articles but, I recently got hooked into Fire Emblem: Awakening and I'm trying to get the spouse I want in my "Hard mode" save file... Hatsune Miku was here Meh talk page 05:43, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Crismh. You may have noticed all my edits to the personalities of the characters. I just wanto know where you get the info for their personalities. Did you just make them up? Can they be changed? Is there a site I can go to? 16:33, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, hopefully you see this but since you don't have an official username I wasn't exactly sure if you would get any sort of signal of this. Anyway, no the personalities are not to be made up (I haven't exactly been around to often lately if you noticed), so I don't really know where people are getting their information. I didn't see any of it on the official websites (any in english, anyway). But since I don't know if this info is real/correct, I can't exactly delete it off right now since there is a chance it actually is right... Chrismh (talk) 16:42, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. What I've edited so far is mostly just variations of what was on the page originally, alsong with some of my added headcanons. (I hope that's all right with you, but if not, just let me know.) I really like seeing what the characters are like, it just realy fascinates me. I've noticed things are slow here, withnot a lot of people and all. Can I call you Chris? 16:46, April 26, 2015 (UTC) I appreciate the gesture and your editing, sometimes things are slow here and other times they're not. I partially take blame for this because there's plenty of work I should have been doing and I got lazy XD Anyway, It's fine for you to edit what may have already been here, until we can figure out if it's real information or just made-up. Um, I'd prefer if your headcannons were kept on your userpage or even blog entries, just because this wikia isn't to have fanon-conent on it. But when I'm not around (like I should have been...), I can't tell exactly when someone puts up fake info. I suppose it doesn't do any harm though, unless it may be something I think is improper, in which case I would remove it. Chrismh (talk) 16:53, April 26, 2015 (UTC) OK. My headcanons are derived from information not on the page,but still in the universe. For example, I know that Kate and Sakura are probably friends, because you can see them at the park together in Bento a Go-Go. But I can't get a username because I don't have the time. 17:05, April 26, 2015 (UTC) But if you don't like something I put, just feel free to take it off. 17:07, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Alright, that sounds harmless enough. And I can understand how some people are busy, so the username thing is fine; just keep that in mind when you contact me again or decide to make a username further down the road, cause I'll probably forget the numbers at some point XD Oh, and Chris is fine; cause that IS my name. Chrismh (talk) 17:24, April 26, 2015 (UTC) OK, cool. What's weird is, I've played this game since I was really llittle. Discvering this wiki makes it seem less like a game and more serious, you know? 17:28, April 26, 2015 (UTC) I understand completely. When I originally found this wikia, I had just intended to make a brand new one instead because it was so "pitiful", I hate to sound like some jerk hot shot, but mostly everything here is because of my work XD it's been serious since I joined because of my passion for the series. When the first game came out, when I was... probably between the ages of 12 and 15. Chrismh (talk) 17:57, April 26, 2015 (UTC)